to those forgotten
by crzdqt
Summary: sessy is chasing an evil so great that nothing can stop him from killing it. but is there? kagome. the first day he tripped over her, was the day he fell in love with her. but when he leaves, will she fall in love with inuyasha? and what will sessy do? wh
1. summery

kagome- Tree nymph, falls in love with Inuyasha  
  
Appearance - Has fire red hair + green glitter, green eyes, wears green&brown skimpy outfit  
  
Inuyasha - Dog hanyou, protects Kari  
  
Appearance - Long silver hair, golden eyes, wears a red kimono like outfit, carries a sword: Tetusiega. Also has dog ears, fangs, claws and senses  
  
sessy - Grandora Hunter, falls in love with Kari (love each other) carries a sword  
  
Appearance - Dark black hair, silver eyes, wears (Fluffly's outfit)  
  
Grandora - Spirit of all evil (bad guy thingy)  
  
Sango - Demon Exterminator, Kari&Inu's friend  
  
Appearance - Dark brown hair (always in a ponytail) has brown eyes, wears a  
  
black&pink outfit, carries around boomerang, has pet Kirara  
  
Celestial - Sorceress, Kari's old friend,  
  
Appearance - White hair, red eyes, dressed in white robes and carries a staff around with her.  
  
It begins with.............. sessy runs into kagome while chasing a Grandora.  
  
Since she's a good huntress she decides to help sessy since she knows the threat the Grandora is. They start to travel together.  
  
Inuyasha, who was friends with Kagome before, follows them to guard kagome.  
  
When sessy's group of hunters is called to a war with the Grandora he's leaves her with Inuyasha. As time goes Kagome slowly finds out that Inuyasha cares for her more than sessy. But during this time she receives a letter from sessy saying that he loves her and is coming back in 2 months.  
  
Kagome falls in love with Inuyasha as time goes by.  
  
When sessy comes back he learns of the blossoming relationship between Inu and Kagome. Before he can intervene he is attacked by Sango, who for some odd reason that we have yet to figure out thinks he's a demon @_@, after the misunderstanding is cleared up she calms down but stays around just in case and also to keep an eye on Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome tries to talk with sessy about 'them' and her feelings for him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha, with bad timing like most guys do, sees Kagome and sessy and starts to avoid her after that, still protecting her that is.  
  
He turns to Sango for advice and she helps a little but still leaves the hanyou confused with his feelings.  
  
Kagome starts to notice the distance Inu-kun is putting between them and attempts to talk to him. Inuyasha treats her badly since he still is mad about what happened between Kagome and sessy.  
  
When Kagome runs away she is attacked by the Grandora.  
  
He puts a spell on Kagome to control her and sends her against her friends. When she turns against them Sango goes after the Grandora to try and get rid of the spell while Inuyasha and sessy fight Kagome.  
  
But since they care for her and won't hurt her she is able to injure sessy and 'kill' Inuyasha. Once Kagome thinks she killed Inuyasha she breaks the control herself.  
  
sessy is happy for this (the @#$%) but Kagome runs away. A couple months after the incident everyone is split up.  
  
Sango is back in her village, Kagome is in her tree and sessy is trying to find her.  
  
Everyone dies in the end but Inuyasha and Kagome (who was given celestial's soul which killed celestial). 


	2. the accidental kiss

Panting while he ran, sessy dodged between different trees while trying to keep his eyes on his target. Growling deep in his throat he clutched the handle of his sword while bowed down behind a bush.  
  
From behind it he saw his target.  
  
With the body of a lion and the talons of an eagle, the Grandora spread his great wings for flight.  
  
sessy saw his chance and charges at the great beast with all his might but trips before he reached the Grandora. The moment had past and the one target he dreamed most of defeating had excepted. As he curses to himself he realized that the thing he tripped over was not of a thing but more of a whom. He sees a girl of 18 with long firey red hair and blazing green eyes unconscious lying on the warm earth.  
  
As sessy looks over this creature, he notices her pointed ears. He then realizes that she is a tree nymph. He took another look to see if she had any wounds, at that time she starts to wake up. As Blair hovers over her face, he leans forward to see if she is breathing. As if a needle had poked the nymph, Kagome in the stomach she wakens and flings forward with great pain and as if fate had brought them together, there lips touch, not knowing what is happening, they kiss. As the moment sinks in, they pushed away form each other with great force.  
  
Kagome realized that she has just kissed a human. The last few seconds trickled through her skull and she stumbled away from sessy in shock. Trembling at what happened she ran in fear of him back into her tree.  
  
Sessy stands up slowly, backing away from the tree. As if a magic spell was drawing him to her, he walks up to the tree with great caution and touches the tree softly.  
  
He sits down against the tree, as a song streams out of it lightly then gradually getting louder.  
  
~Kagome sings song~  
  
As Kagome sings, sessy acts as if the 


	3. the unexpected attack

.music is controlling his mind. As he is drawn to the tree in which she lives, he is attached.  
  
He reacts the only way he knows how to and fights back. Which is a big mistake.  
  
He did not realize that the thing he was fighting was not of a person but of a honyu, or a half demon.  
  
He was fighting the most powerful honyu, inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha jumps on sessy and pumbles him into the ground.  
  
While this is going on, neither of them has realized that the music had stopped. And Kagome had realized herself from her shelter, to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"SIT"  
  
*bam*  
  
Inuyasha had been slammed right into the ground, as if she controlled him.  
  
"Stop it you two, what's this all about?"  
  
Once the spell had worn off, inuyasha arised from his man or shall I say honyu made hole.  
  
He bowed his head gracefully, then stood up once more and motion as if asking for permission to talk.  
  
"Granted."  
  
"Your graceful, this man was trespassing. He had no right to enter the mygestic forest. And no right to touch you in that manner!" inuyasha said eyeing the young gentleman, sessy.  
  
"Excuse me, if you don't mind, but who are you two?" exclaimed sessy.  
  
"Dearest gentleman, I am Kagome. Protector of the shikon jewel. This is my protector, inuyasha. You helped protect this forest against the grandora. And with anyone who does so." as Kagome spoke, she walked gracefully, as if gliding toward sessy until she was inches away from his face. "I am in your debt."  
  
As inuyasha watched with great intent, a growl arised deep within his chest.  
  
As if Kagome had sensed it. She let out a cry.  
  
"SIT" *bam*  
  
Before inuyasha could do anything.  
  
Now it's your turn. Just leave me more to right. What happens next? New chapter every other week. Fun ah? 


	4. the story of sessy

The story of sessy!  
  
(At inuyashas tree!)  
  
"Now.. Tell us about yourself, dearest gentlemen." Exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"My name is sessy morouwo. I am a fierce hunter. I have been searching for the grandora for as long as I can remember." As sessy spoke, inuyasha was watching sessy's wondering eye.  
  
"But why do you travel alone?" asked Kagome with great interest while she herself had her own wondering eye.  
  
"I have lost many members of my family and friends. I travel alone so that only I would be responsible for only one person. Me." He said sadly.  
  
"This is a bunch of bull!" shouted inuyasha. "Why should we believe this beggar! He touched you in such a manner that it is prohibited to all beings. Only the chosen one can touch a nymph in such a way."  
  
"What?" exclaimed sessy with great deceit.  
  
"That is true. Unless the person who has no love, starts to love, then I will be released from my duties to carry on as whatever my mind concedes. I shall become human if I wish or even demon. But until the chosen on loves, I shall not." Exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"But that's not fair! You should be able to love anyone you chose. Your not supposed to wait when your in love." Yelled sessy, as if Kagome could love, he would get something out of it.  
  
"You bacaroll, what do you care if she loves or not. Do you believe you can change history and facts and tradition? This is a matter not to be taken lightly. She is of virgin blood and will stay that way until the time is right. And not you or anyone can change that!" stormed inuyasha.  
  
Once inuyasha had said this, sessy stormed away sighlently.  
  
Now it's your turn. What should happen next? Review please. 


	5. nighttime visit

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the other characters. I wish.  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Night time visit  
  
Even with the cold air blowing on his half-covered body, sessy could still not clear his mind of Kagome.  
  
'We are made for one another. I know I'm not her type but she can turn human. But not until the one who can not be love, loves. What ever that means. What would happen if the person that can't be loves dies? Would the spell be broken or would the chance be gone. '  
  
This worried him. Even the thought of murder was unbearable.  
  
The thought of Kagome once again brought him into a great slumber.  
  
As he slept, another presence was felt near by. Once he had open his eyes he saw Kagome not 2 inches away from his face. As he starred up at her. She leaned in. and kissed him.  
  
It was a dream come true.  
  
As he tried to deepen the kiss by raping his arms around her, she disappeared.  
  
Suddenly sessy woke with a shake.  
  
It had all been a dream. But the dream told him one thing. He loved Kagome.  
  
But another presence was still there. As he looked around, he spotted Kagome standing near by.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you." She said.  
  
"Its ok." Sessy looked more deeply at her face. She was sad but serious as if wanting to cry out. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm going to help you." She said quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to help you fight the grandora. No matter what it takes. I'm there. I'm going to help you. I have power and so does inuyasha."  
  
"No. I'm not letting you. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not you nor anyone else. Especially you." With that last word. Kagome approached sessy and with a hard slap to the face, she hit him.  
  
"You have no other choice." She said while walking away. "Goodnight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now it's your turn. What's next. 


	6. jumping

Ch. 5  
  
Jumping to conclusions.  
  
'We have been walking for 3 hours and still Kagome has yet to 'sit' me. What is going on? I bet that no good brawn noser has something to do with this. He always does. I don't know what she sees in him. It's a wonder that she likes him. But she can't. Not until I. I mean the one can love.' Inuyasha thought open-mindedly. "He did something. I know.'  
  
As inuyashas thoughts controlled his mind, he leapt, trying with all his might to pumble sessy.  
  
"Sit."  
  
*Bam*  
  
Right before inuyasha had landed on sessy, Kagome sat him. Inuyasha landed right at sessys feat.  
  
As sessy stares he decided to piss inuyasha off. So sessy look at the honyu in the hole and spit right on top of inuyashas left ear.  
  
Once the spell had worn off. Inuyasha suprisenly attacked again. This time to fast for Kagome to sit him. Once on the worthless human, inuyasha beat sessy to a bloody pulp. While sessy fought with all his might, he actually got a few good hits on inuyasha. But was too quick for inuyasha when sessy pulled out his sword. Made of ox blood and bronze sheath, he turned the tables on inuyasha. This time the once worthless human was on top with the sword put to his throat.  
  
"Stop it you two. What is this all about?" Kagome yelled, pleading sessy to draw back his sword.  
  
"Something happened last night that got you so upset. I know he has something to do with it." Yelled inuyasha.  
  
"What?" replied both Kagome and sessy at the exact same time.  
  
Dun dunnnnnn. Not much of a cliffhanger but I don't know what else to put. Need some help hear. R&R. 


End file.
